Solo?
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: What if Quatre was Solo? The idea came because Solo looked so much like Quatre. He does! And it gets kinda sappy in ch. 2. 2x4
1. Solo?

What if Quatre really was Solo?  
Fal Catrecon  
  
Now this was an idea that plauged me for a while. Please don't hurt me! You should see a picture of Solo! He does look like Quatre! It was an idea! *runs* Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre was reading a book when Duo walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hello Duo." Quatre flipped a page.  
  
"Hi." Duo just sat and looked at Quatre. "You know, you look like an old buddy of mine I knew on L2. His name was Solo..." Duo trailed off.  
  
"Solo? I..." Quatre looked close to tears. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Quatre? It's not your fault. He never had anything to do with you."  
  
"But you don't understand. I... I was... I was him." Quatre started to cry.  
  
"What do you mean???" DUo started to freak. "Why did you never tell me before???"  
  
"I'm sorry." Quatre was shaking with his sobs. "I never mean to hurt you. I didn't know you were our long-haired theif." Quatre grew silent still shaking silently.  
  
"Quatre..." Duo said quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled like that. Just cheer up... okay?"  
  
"It's my fault. I never meant to hurt the gang. My family was moving back to L4. I couldn't get away to say goodbye."  
  
"But, I watched Solo die. The hair and clothes were unmistakeable."  
  
"One of the gang was sick. I gave him my clothes to keep him comfortable. I meant to come back. I never meant to hurt all of you." Quatre started to cry harder.  
  
"No! As long as you are alive! I understand. You're family is strict. You couldn't come to us. I forgive you. The others would too. If they were still ali..."  
  
"If they were still alive! If I hadn't of left, you and the rest wouldn't have got to the Maxw... I'm sorry for mentioning it. I... It feels like it was my fault." Quatre curled up into a ball. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed harder.  
  
Duo looked sadder. "Don't berate yourself for something that just happened. It's not your fault. It took me years to realize that on my own." Duo walked over and put a comforting arm around Quatre. "It was a hard lesson to learn, but a valuable one."  
  
"Just... It has to be... Everything... My fault..." Quatre got up. "I'm sorry. I never meant to unload on you. Just to tell you that there is one less person's death to worry about." Quatre sat down on the couch a little farther down from Duo.  
  
"Quatre..." Duo trailed off. "I should be the one apologizing. I sould have never mentioned the name Solo in the first place. But I suppose I'm glad that he is still alive." Duo got up and patted Quatre on the shoulder. "Just cheer up. Okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Good." Duo walked slowly out of the room.  
  
Quatre calmed a little. 'I remember now. He was such a good friend. Now matter how he acts, I know what happened still hurts him. Oh, why does it feel like my fault? Like Duo said, I couldn't stop my family from leaving. I could have stayed behind. But then I wouldn't be where I am now, would I?' Quatre sighed and got up. 'I probably should go to bed.'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey Solo!" The young theif greeted.  
  
"Yo, Longhair. What's up?" Solo replied.  
  
"You know I don't like that name! Anyway, I came to tell you that rumor has it that the war may be getting closer to this area."  
  
"Thank you. We may need to move soon. I'm not sure to where. There are not many places left without the war." Solo sighed. "But we still will have to move on. Would you go look for more information please?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"If those rumors are true, and if they are, when will it come."  
  
"'Kay! That shouldn't be too hard!"  
  
"Thanks, Longhair."  
  
"Urgh. I TOLD you not to call me that!" Longhair ranted.  
  
"Well then, what do you want to be called?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay then, I Don't Know. See you in a few." Solo smiled faintly.  
  
Longhair just grumbled and left.  
  
Solo watched Longhair go. He got up and wandered the part of the gang that was in their hiding spot. A young blond boy was coughing. "Are you okay?" Solo lifted the kid's face.  
  
"I... *cough* I... think so." The boy replied.  
  
"You don't look so good. Here." Solo gave some of his clothes to the boy.  
  
"Th... thank you." The boy coughed some more. Solo stayed until the boy fell asleep.  
  
'I should be going home. I think they will be alright for now.' Solo stood up and wandered to the enormous house nearby. 'I just hope they never find out how well off I really am. I just try to help.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, we are leaving? I like it here!"  
  
"The war is getting to close. We are going back to L4."  
  
"But..."  
  
"The answer is no. We are not staying here! And that's final!"  
  
The father left Quatre standing there in the middle of his room. 'I must find a way to my friends and tell them I'm leaving. I need to.' Quatre checked the window. It was locked. 'I can't go my normal way. Maybe I could sneak out. No, there are too many people. Even the skills I've picked up off of my friends wouldn't help me get by that many people.' Quatre plunked down on his bed. 'I hope they can get along without me.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Solo?" Longhair hesitantly said to the sleeping boy in Solo's clothes. The boy didn't respond.   
  
"Solo!" Longhair shook him. No response. The sickness had killed the young one and had made his face unreconizable.  
  
"Oh, no." Longhair cried. 'Why did it have to be Solo? And after I figured out what to call myself too. He was my best friend. One of my only friends. He's gone in the worst way.'  
  
"Solo," Longhair started to talk to the dead body. "I finally figured out what I was going to call myself. It's after your name. My new name is Duo. Do you like it? I hope you do."  
  
The new Duo sobbed and curled into a ball. 'Oh my god. Why did it have to be him? I should lead the gang now. That's what Solo would have wanted. The war is getting close soon. But where will we go?' He remembered to preist he had run in to, literally, while getting himself a snack. 'He did offer me a place to stay. Maybe we could all live there. Yeah...'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
'I had always hated myself for leaving them. He had admired me so much. He was my only friend in those years. I hated leaving him. I hope I didn't just hurt him more by reminding him of everyone.' Quatre sighed while lying on his bed trying to fall asleep. 'I hope he's alright.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
'Oy, Quatre. Why now? At least I did find him. It's good he didn't die. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a person from the past shows up. I know he's not lying. Quatre never lies. But still... I am so confused.' Duo rolled over in his own bed. 'I hope he's not beating himself up for this. He knows it's not his fault. I know it's not his fault. I do hope he feels okay.' 


	2. Duo?

What if Quatre really was Solo?  
Fal Catrecon  
  
Umm... I've been asked to continue this. I had originally planned on leaving it as is. It gets sappy here and not really what a lot of people like. Like I said, I tried to continue it... I really tried! Ah well, the standard disclaimer, I don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone but Quatre was at the table eating breakfast. Duo looked on edge about something.  
  
"Duo? You seem less talkative this morning." Wufei sounded almost worried. Almost.  
  
"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
Quatre tentatively walked in. "Hello."  
  
Duo perked up. "Good morning!"  
  
Quatre visibly relaxed. "Good morning Duo. How was your sleep?"  
  
"Great! How about you?"  
  
"Quite normal, thanks." Quatre sat down and started to eat. The others stared at the strange conversation they had just witnessed.  
  
"What was that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Quatre innocently.  
  
"I mean, what was that conversation you and Duo just had?"  
  
"I'm still not absolutely sure what you are asking..." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Maybe Duo can answer. He was the one sulking until you walked in."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I wasn't sulking! I was thinking!" Duo started to sound slightly desparate.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"Now I'm confused..." Quatre said.  
  
"Nevermind. Just forget it." Wufei got up and left.  
  
Heero and Trowa exchanged glances and shrugged. They both went back to their food.  
  
"Duo, what was he talking about?" Quatre asked inquisitively.  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll go work on the book I was reading yesterday." Quatre got up and went into the living room. Duo followed soon after.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo found Quatre reading silently on the couch where he had found him yesterday.  
  
"Duo. What were the talking about?" Duo jumped slightly, as if caught off guard.  
  
"Umm... I don't know, exactly..."  
  
"What do you think they were talking about?"  
  
"I suppose I was a bit thoughtful before you came in, and it was about you. I mean, with what I just found out yesterday..."  
  
"Yeah. But It really seemed to bother Wufei. I wonder why."  
  
"Now that I really don't know. Maybe he just wanted to find out if there was something he could tease me about, instead of me teasing him."  
  
"That makes sense, but I still have never seen him act that way."  
  
"Maybe... Maybe he thinks there is something between us?..."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him, but those type of thoughts I wouldn't of thought would cross his mind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. I mean I didn't think he would think of that stuff. That did sound kind of confusing."  
  
"It was slightly, and what you said makes sense, but I think he would think of that. He knows I'm gay, after all."  
  
"Huh? Okay, this is news to me."  
  
"Uh... Umm..." Duo blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I never told you. I probably wouldn't of told anyone of I hadn't of slipped in front of him, kinda like I just did..."  
  
"'Sokay. It doesn't bother me any. How long have you known? I mean, like how did you know?" Quatre asked quickly.  
  
Duo blushed even more. "Oh, I've known for a while. since the gang, I guess..."  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
Duo didn't answer, just averted his eyes and coughed.  
  
"If you don't want to say, that's fine. I was just wondering." Quatre looked almost let down.  
  
"It's okay. I figured it out because I liked a guy. Thats how I knew. It felt stronger when he died..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up." Quatre hung his head and looked upset.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's been so long, and some recent developments have overshadowed his death. Almost like he hadn't of died at all..." Duo looked away.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he looked up at Duo. "Oh my..."  
  
Duo just blushed even more.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Don't feel bad about it. I don't hate you. In fact, quite the opposite..." It was Quatre's turn to blush slightly.  
  
Duo sat there and blinked for a few seconds while the information sunk in. "That's why you were asking. You wanted to know if you were... too?"  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre said, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Aw man, so long, and I had originally thought I was doing Solo's memory wrong by liking you, but ya'll are one in the same. Dude."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Duo looked sheepish. "Aparently I fell in love with Solo twice. Or Quatre, however you want to put it."  
  
"Just leave it at Quatre, please." Quatre smiled tentatively.  
  
"Now what? I'm still partially shell-shocked over you being Solo, much less liking me..."  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
Duo stood up and slowly walked over to Quatre. He lightly put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. I'm gonna go watch a movie. Wanna watch it with me?"  
  
Quatre placed his hand on Duo's. "Sure. Which movie?"  
  
Duo seemed to brighten even more. "I was thinking 'Resident Evil: Nemisis', myself."  
  
"Duo, you know those types of movies bother me..."  
  
"Exactly why. They scare you." Duo gave a sly grin.  
  
"Duo... Fine. I'll watch it, just this once though. Okay?" Quatre looked up at Duo with an answering grin.  
  
"I go with that. Come on then!" Duo tugged on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Quatre got up and poked Duo in the side, making him jump. "So there!"  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around his own waist. "Hey! Don't do that!"  
  
Quatre giggled as Duo tried to look indignant. Duo gave up and broke down laughing too.  
  
"Now how about that movie?" 


End file.
